In general, a motor is a device configured to convert electric energy into mechanical energy using a force which a current receives in a magnetic field.
Since the motor is extensively used as basic equipment for industrial production, but power consumption thereof is very high, a motor is required which may reduce the power consumption and achieve the maximum effect.
Korean Patent No. 1995-0007865 entitled “Magnetic rotating device,” Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2010-0049721 “Electromagnet motor,” Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2011-0108602 entitled “Permanent magnet motor using circular permanent magnet and magnetic field shielding plate,” and Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2013-014210 entitled “Permanent magnet for motor having reduced cogging torque and motor adopting same” have been proposed and disclosed as inventions related to a motor which reduces power consumption and/or increases efficiency to solve the above-described problem.
A device which may efficiently obtain rotational energy from a permanent magnet and may minimize a current supplied to an electromagnet is proposed in Korean Patent No. 1995-0007865 entitled “Magnetic rotating device,” and a device which may increase efficiency of an electromagnet motor by minimizing loss of a magnetic flux between an electromagnet portion and a magnetic body when electric power is applied to the electromagnetic portion is provided in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2010-0049721 entitled “Electromagnet motor.”
Also, a device which obtains power using a repulsive force or an attractive force between a magnetic force of a stationary circular permanent magnet and a magnetic force of a rotating permanent magnet exposed through a hole of a magnetic field shielding plate having the hole formed therein is proposed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2011-0108602 entitled “Permanent magnet motor using circular permanent magnet and magnetic field shielding plate,” and a device which may greatly reduce a cogging torque generated when a motor is driven even without reducing an output torque of the motor is proposed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2013-014210 entitled “Permanent magnet for motor having reduced cogging torque and motor adopting same.”
However, in the related arts, although efficiency of the motor may be improved, a problem occurs in that power consumption is still maintained since it is required to consistently supply a current, a magnetic force between different poles is canceled since magnetic flux lines between magnets overlap with each other, and it is difficult to consistently drive the motor or efficiency is degraded due to reaction of a magnetic flux line and a frictional force by a deadlock point.
The deadlock point refers to a location where when a rotor rotating simultaneously while revolving arrives at a perihelion of a stator, since a boundary between an N pole and an S pole of the rotor faces the stator, an attractive force or a repulsive force between the rotor and the stator does not occur.
In more detail, the deadlock point refers to a deadlock state in which since magnetic flux lines of the N pole and the S pole of the rotor act with magnetic flux lines of the stator in three dimensions, an attractive force and a repulsive force between the rotor and the stator do not act.
This problem generally occurs even in a general motor using a permanent magnet, and since there is no clear solution, a user should accept that efficiency of the motor deteriorates.
Thus, a permanent magnet applying motor is required in which power consumption may be minimized, an amount of generated power may be maximized, and the deadlock point which is a disadvantage of the motor including only a permanent magnet may be overcome.